Adios Dulcinea
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Itachi visita a Deidara y se da cuenta de sus errores


Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien, y que este fic les guste mucho, porque la canción es una de mis favoritas

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (obviamente)

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la mente maestra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Notas:** Fic inspirado en la canción de Mago de Oz que lleva el mismo nombre

**¤¤¤¤ Adiós Dulcinea ¤¤¤¤**

_He decidido escribirte,_

_Después de tanto llorar,_

_Mis lágrimas son hoy estos versos que,_

_Tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar…_

Nunca supe como mostrar sentimientos, pero creo que ahora, frente a tu sepultura, si digo esto que llevo callando desde hace tanto, sea lo mejor. Aunque no me creas, aunque te burles, he llorado tu partida, sufrí cuando me dijeron que habías muerto; recuerdo que no paré de insultar al maldito alcohólico que segó tu hermosa existencia. Lloré tanto, hasta que me di cuenta de que era mejor simplemente parar de culpar a otros de algo que fue solo mi culpa, jamás olvidaré todo lo que pienso de mi, puesto que el no tenerte, solo agrava mis recuerdos

_Me voy como vine a tu vida,_

_Sin hacer ruido me despido me voy,_

_Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor,_

_Me cuesta tanto decirte adiós…_

¿Sabes? Mi padre me ha dicho que necesita quien dirija la sucursal de nuestra empresa en Estados Unidos, ¿recuerdas cuanto quisimos ir? Acepté, así que me voy dentro de tres días, no le he dicho a nadie, solo a ti, pero nada más. Aunque me vaya de Japón te recordaré siempre, te amaré siempre. Y no me mal interpretes, créeme que me cuesta mucho irme, alejarme de ti, y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero irme, pero sé que tu querrías que viviera, por ti, por mí, por… por los dos

_Hoy he vuelto a entender que,_

_Jamás volverán, aquellos paseos_

_De vuelta al hotel,_

_En que tú me empujabas_

_Para no perder, un solo instante en hacer el amor…._

Todo ha terminado, y lo sé, lo entiendo, y más porque sé que fue mi culpa, fue por no querer acompañarte

_**¿A dónde vas Deidara? –**__ preguntó el moreno al ver salir al rubio del departamento_

_**Por pinturas ¿vienes? **__– respondió con sencillez sonriendo, necesitaba pinturas para su último trabajo, el cual era un secreto hasta para el moreno_

_**Te espero aquí**__ – respondió caminando hacia la cocina_

Y entonces, eso pasó…

_Dejare de verte crecer,_

_Me marcho a vivir, donde habita el olvido,_

_Intentare buscar, otro camino, otro amor,_

_Cada vez, que intento perder el miedo a caer,_

_Me tropiezo en mi mismo..._

_Y dejo escapar a quien me ha querido,_

_Y me quedo sin luz..._

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, nuestros hermanos peleando a cada minuto, y nosotros no éramos diferentes. No me soportabas porque aquella vez que te vi esculpiendo por primera vez un búho, y que yo no lo había identificado. Desde entonces esa era nuestra vida, pelear mientras crecíamos, mientras nos enamorábamos. Todos me han dicho que debo empezar de nuevo, que tengo que buscar alguien con quien compartir mi vida, ¿te molestaría?, no importa, creo que de todos modos no sería capaz. Cuando intento olvidar lo que pasó, vienen a mí las pesadillas de esa fatídica tarde

_**En el altar de pasiones desoladoras alguien busca una bendición, duerme y despierta junto a la luna incierta con sabor a consagración **_

_**¡Ya voy!**__ – gritó un moreno saliendo de la cocina, mientras preparaba una comida especial para su rubio, que si seguía tardando se iba a convertir en cena, entonces tomó su celular − __**¿diga? **__– el moreno solo escuchaba, y mientras su interlocutor más hablaba, su rostro se volvía cada vez más serio, hasta convertirse en un mar sin expresiones_

_El suelo de mi vida se viste,_

_Se abriga con hojas de un adiós,_

_Mi destino es amar y despedirme pedir,_

_Permiso para vivir._

Ahora solo me queda decir siempre adiós, porque esta propuesta que mi padre me hizo, la acepté hace tres meses, y no me he ido porque no había encontrado la fuerza necesaria para despedirme de ti, para alejarme. Tal vez éste sea mi destino, el no ser feliz, el perder a quienes amo; primero mi madre, y luego tú… qué patético

_Te dejaste olvidados en cada rincón,_

_De mi alma trocitos de tu corazón,_

_Te dejaste olvidados en mi alma el olor_

_Dormí abrazado a una flor..._

No puedo entender como los chicos pretenden que me fije en otra persona, es tan absurdo, si tú me entregaste tu corazón, y recuerdo tú increíble y embriagante aroma, tan dulce como la más bella de las flores; no, tu aroma era mejor que las mismas flores, realmente indescriptible

_Dejare de verte crecer,_

_Me marcho a vivir, donde habita el olvido,_

_Intentare buscar, otro camino, otro amor,_

_Y no sé si me perderé,_

_O me encontrare, me siento tan solo_

_Pero a mi infierno iré en busca_

_De todo lo que no te di…_

Ya no verte, ya no mirar tus expresiones al realizar tu arte. Tu partida nos ha frustrado todos nuestros planes, aquellos de envejecer juntos, de ponernos canosos y sentarnos en el porche de la casa, viendo como todos pasaban, y pasar nuestros días riéndonos de nuestras antiguas peleas. Muchas veces he intentado recuperar las ganas de vivir, pero no sé cómo, te extraño en demasía. La parte positiva de tener tanto tiempo libre ahora es que puedo ver los errores que cometí contigo, como el no expresar mis sentimientos en forma correcta, como el alejarme y cerrar las puertas de mi alma, aún sabiendo que tú tocabas con insistencia

_Hoy he vuelto a entender que,_

_Jamás volverás, a acariciarme,_

_Antes de dormir_

_Y pegada mi pecho, me pidas que..._

_Te abrase y no te deje ir..._

En días como estos recuerdo aquellas noches, al término de nuestra demostración de amor...

_Dos siluetas estaban acostadas en una cama con sabanas blancas, el moreno acaricia la espalda del rubio, creando círculos imaginarios en su piel, mientras que el rubio lo abraza posesivamente pasando sus brazos por la cintura del moreno_

_**¿Itachi? Uhn**__ – preguntó tímidamente el menor, este solo emitió un sonido, indicándole que lo escuchaba − __**¿y si mi padre nos separa?**__ – preguntó tímidamente y como respuesta recibió un fuerte y posesivo abrazo del moreno − __**¿lo dejarías? Uhn**_

_**Claro que no **__– respondió simplemente el mayor – __**aunque tú quieras irte no te dejaré, si es necesario voy a encerrarte, o encadenarte a mí **__– el rubio lo abrazó más fuertemente y con una sonrisa, ambos se entregaron al sueño_

_Dejare de verte crecer,_

_Me tengo que ir, y encontrar_

_Mi camino, y nunca olvidare_

_Lo que me has querido amor…_

Tengo que olvidarte, eso es lo que me dice mi padre, es lo que me dice Sasuke, es lo que me dicen todos, pero ¿Cómo olvidar a quien amé con mi alma? Pero he decidido que debo ser tan fuerte como lo eras tú, empezaré –o intentaré empezar− de nuevo mi vida en Estados Unidos, unir los pedazos de mi corazón e intentar pegarlos. Aun así, aunque nos separe un extenso territorio, yo voy a recordarte siempre, voy a amarte siempre

_Dejare de verte crecer,_

_Me marcho a vivir, donde habita el olvido_

_Intentare buscar, otro camino, otro amor,_

_Cada vez, que intento perder el miedo a caer,_

_Me tropiezo en mi mismo…_

_Y dejo escapar a quien me ha querido_

_Y me quedo sin luz_

Intentar rehacer mi vida amorosa, eso es lo que todos y cada uno de nuestros "amigos" me aconsejan, no puedo creer que se digan amigos tuyos cuando intentan hacer que te reemplace, eso es, realmente injusto, son tan estúpidos al pedirme algo que jamás voy a hacer. Puedo recordar claramente cuando llegué al hospital, me dijeron que estabas tan grave que no creían que sobrevivieras la noche, así que me permitieron pasar

_**¿Itachi? Uhn **__– preguntó entre jadeos forzosos el chico rubio con ojos de cielo, el moreno, al ver que iba a decir algo más, lo calló posando suavemente sus dedos en sus labios_

_**Ya me dijeron Deidara, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien y nos iremos a casa**__ – mintió notablemente el moreno, solo recibió una sonrisa que decía claramente que había descubierto la mentira, el moreno vio como caían dos gotitas de agua en el rostro de su amado, y se dio cuenta de que no pudo controlar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir desde que le dijeron que no podrían hacer nada por el rubio – __**te amo Deidara**__ – fue lo último que escuchó el aludido, antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregar su alma a la eternidad_

_Adiós mi vida me voy, te dejo marchar,_

_Viviré en tus recuerdos…_

_Jamás te olvidaré…_

_Adiós dulcinea me voy…_

_Y si nos volvemos a ver…_

_Solo abrázame…_

_Sigo siendo aquel niño_

_Con miedo a madurar_

_Duermo pegado a tu foto mi amor…_

Se me hace tarde, Hidan me ha dicho ya varias veces que al pasar cada segundo de mi vida aquí, junto a tu… velando tu eterno sueño, no te dejo dormir en paz, así que por eso, me debo ir, como tu padre quería, al fin voy a hacer algo por tu bien. Pero aunque me vaya al fin del mundo, jamás vas a desaparecer de mi memoria. Cuando me reúna contigo, por favor dame un abrazo tan fuerte, puesto que quisiera volver a sentir tu calor, sigo siendo como cuando me conociste

_Un chico rubio estaba en su cama durmiendo, en una noche de tormenta, cuando de repente siente que alguien se ha metido en su cama y le abraza fuertemente, el rubio sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo, pero nota que algo parecido al cabello de la persona le llega a la espalda, levanta el cobertor y mira a su "amigo" abrazándolo_

_**Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí? Uhn**__ – preguntó el rubio mirando al moreno_

_**¿puedo dormir contigo Deidara? **__– Preguntó, el rubio se sorprendió – __**me asustan las tormentas**__ – y se abrazó al ojiazul, poniendo una carita de ángel_

_**Itachi es el colmo ¡tienes 18 años!**__ – El rubio estaba decidido a echar a Itachi de su cama, pero al verlo desistió – __**está bien, pero solo hoy ¿entiendes? Uhn **__– recibió un asentimiento del mayor y un fuerte abrazo_

_¡Adiós dulcinea mi amor!_

Adiós mi pequeño niño, adiós mi Deidara, me iré, pero no te olvidaré, ni a ti ni a nuestro pequeño…

_Estaban dos personas en la sala de espera de un hospital, un doctor le daba malas noticias a un ya devastado Itachi_

_**Lamento decir que ni siquiera manteniendo al joven Deidara con vida artificial podremos salvar al pequeño**__ – al oír las últimas palabras del doctor, Itachi se sorprendió_

_**¿Qué pequeño?**__ – preguntó perplejo el Uchiha, mirando al doctor_

_**Joven, ¿no sabe la condición genética de su pareja? **__– Itachi asintió, estaba perfectamente consciente de que Deidara tenía hermafroditismo verdadero, de ahí el que tuviera apariencia de mujer, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con un pequeño – __**así que no le dijo **__– el doctor soltó un suspiro de comprensión – __**el joven Deidara tiene 2 meses de embarazo**__ – el Uchiha abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, ¿Cómo Deidara le ocultó algo así? – __**Le dejaré un momento para que pueda pensar en qué hacer **__ – el doctor le dejó y entonces al Uchiha se le acercó Hidan_

_**Estaba embarazado**__ – dijo el Uchiha al sentir la mano de Hidan en su hombro_

_**Lo sé –**__ el Uchiha lo volteó a ver con la sorpresa retratada en el rostro – __**era un secreto, quería pasar los meses de riesgo, hoy iba a decirte**__ – el Uchiha no pudo más, sus piernas fallaron y no pudieron sostenerlo, cayó al suelo dejando su desesperación correr libremente en forma líquida, Hidan decidió quedarse y apoyarlo con su silencio, dejando que Itachi se desahogara_

Adiós mi amado Deidara, realmente te amo y te amaré siempre...adiós

Wow en lo personal me gustó mucho este Oneshot, lo que es realmente un milagro en vista de que ninguno de mis escritos me ha convencido hasta ahora, pero este sí. Este es como el resumen de un Oneshot más largo, solo que este sí contado enteramente por mí. Ahora solo les queda hacer una simple cosita, sigan la flecha que lleva al camino de la felicidad.

Mira que por cada Review que no dejas un osito polar resbala en el hielo y se rompe el cuello, ustedes no quieren que todos los ositos polares mueran ¿verdad?

**V**


End file.
